


A Warrior and His Enchanter

by Babblefishgirl



Series: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020 for Elocinne [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, distracted elves, gratuitous kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblefishgirl/pseuds/Babblefishgirl
Summary: Xan is distracted in battle and must atone for his crimes.
Relationships: Kivan/Xan
Series: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020 for Elocinne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	A Warrior and His Enchanter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikoruSanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoruSanzo/gifts).



> i don't have an AO3 account but this is Babblefishgirl's sister. I hope you enjoy these shenanigans!

How can I dream of… the things I dream of when I am against such odds? Kivan is so graceful on and off the battlefield and watching him work from afar was the best I, a lowly wizard, could ever truly hope for. Life is hollow with him, but it would be painfully more so without him.

Kivan let an arrow fly and the monster before him gained a new wound. Deep and deadly. Definitely the mark of Kivan. Deadly in its precision and deep like his keen and cunning mind. He twisted in his dance of the macabre like a jungle cat. Shooting down foes with an ease and grace that was unrivaled by any in the lands. His late wife, Deheriana, was a lucky woman. Right up until she died, of course. But even then, she holds his heart still.

My fingers were poised to cast but I had forgotten the words, I had forgotten the spell… I was transfixed on the wonderful warrior. His lithe body and his elven grace. So transfixed in fact, that I failed to see the beasts advancing on Kivan from his blind side. The side I was meant to be covering. His battle cry turned sour and his dance was cut short. My mouth was moving but I know not what I was saying as the magic sprouted from my fingers.

Failure of the worst kind. A life that was almost lost by my stupidity. The spell I cast collided with the monster’s flank and sent it wide leaving Kivan off balance. With his dance interrupted, he was fighting defensive now. We would survive with our lives, but with battle scars we should not have.  
***  
“I will not stand for such behavior again.” His voice was stern, and I believed his words. he paced in front of me nursing his wounded arm. “Your incompetence could have got us all killed.” Although he was angry, he kept a level head and an even tone. I hung my head and nodded. He was right, I had been remiss in my duties in the last battle. 

“Are you even listening to me, or is your head still in the clouds, Enchanter?” I looked up at his face expecting it to be twisted in anger, but instead I found an expression of concern and hurt.

“I always listen to you, Kivan. I have no excuse for my tardy spellcasting.” My voice sounded dreary even to my own ears. The rest of the party were busy setting up the camp for the night and therefore were paying us no mind. Still Kivan pulled me away from camp behind a clump of trees and whispered so low that I had to be inches away from him to hear properly.

“You are a beautiful enchanter. A warrior of spells. I have always been proud to work beside an elf like you. I know you would do what needs to be done. You have been my guiding light. What happened to you out there? What could have possibly distracted you?” He hissed

“Yes, I was distracted. Next time I will endeavor not to get all of us killed.” I was consciously keeping my voice flat and dull for fear of letting the emotions I was feeling slip out.

“What could have distracted such a seasoned warrior such as yourself?” it was almost a challenge, but not quite. If I ever had a chance here it was, and I would be a fool to squander it and a fool to take it. But fool I am and always shall be.

I reached out my hands and turned his face to mine and in that fateful moment I kissed him. I kissed Kivan. As I pulled away, I could see his dead wife dancing though his eyes. He blinked her away, but the look of love remained shining in his eyes.

“If you will not kill me one way, you will find another it seems, Enchanter.” His voice was barely above a breath as he leaned back in for another kiss. I pulled a branch towards our faces to obscure us from the rest of the camp. “This… this is the thought had you captive?” he paused, “Captive as well?”

His breath was warm against my cheek. I shuddered at his words, ‘as well’. Was he haunted by more than the memory of his late wife in the dark hours of the night?

“Captive I am and Captor you are.” I answered. We were kissing again, and his hands were about my waist holding me to him. I moved my hips in an experimental push. He reacted with a low laugh and began kissing down my neck. It was beginning to be difficult to hold on to the branch that was our shelter. Just as it was beginning to be hard to hold onto the believe that I could never have this time alone with the elf or that I would have such good fortune as this.

“Then I mean to free you, my Captive. Tonight, you will be unburdened and tomorrow our battles will go… smoother.” His calloused fingers trailed down my arm to take hold of the branch. We gently put it back into its correct angle and he stepped away from me, his face schooled back into his warrior frown.

“My tent. An hour before sundown. We have much to discuss about your recent behavior.” He ordered. My stomach did summersaults as I bowed to him in agreement. We both took separate ways back to camp.

***  
Preparing spells and copying spells. Is this what my life has come to? This is all I am worth. I flicked some magic ink from my quill and it sunk into the dirt. Spreading like a blueish-black spider’s web before melting completely into the mud. I watched it go. Anything to keep my mind off Kivan and our meeting earlier that day. We had shared kisses and he had promised me more in his own way. He had promised to free me of this enchantment. Deep in my heart I knew that would be impossible. Captive I will always be for his… everything. Mind soul and body.

I put my quill back into the pot of magical ink and sighed heavily. An hour before sundown. That was coming fast. But still I must go slow. Though my heart races my mind reminds it that desperation is not what the moment calls for. This moment calls for a level head and… strong hands… and arms that could hold me when all seems to fall apart. Ah, Kivan. You have every part of this wretched enchanter.

The sun was nearly down as I walked slowly, ploddingly, to the tent I knew to be Kivan’s.

“Kivan. We have much to discuss.” I called out in a dull voice.

“Enter.” Came the simple reply. And so, I did. The tent was like any other. Some pillows flung about on the canvas floor, a cot near the far wall. But this one was set for two and not one. My eyes traveled to Kivan’s. He looked uneasy.

“Lay down with me and be comfortable, Xan. I must confess to you.” After a fashion, and by that I mean getting my stiff legs to work and my shaking arms to pull me to a side of the cot, I laid down on the cot with him laying to face me. I looked at him, just looked. He was special. Right down to his ear tips. He could never be mine. “I must confess to you Xan that I lied earlier.”

I had known it. This was the rejection I was waiting on. When it came, I planned on just laying here until Death takes me to my final resting place.

“I must confess that I am not your Captor. For I am Captive as well.” He paused and raised his hand to my face. I detected a small tremor as he did so, “Xan. I have only been so in love but once before. She is no longer within my reach and I thought that this feeling was too. Again, wise enchanter, you open my eyes to the truth.”

I closed my eyes and pressed my chin up into his palm. “Again?” I asked flatly, “again you have me lost and distracted.”

He laughed through a breath, “you and your depressive tones are not so depressive to me. I see the truths you point to with them. Life is not in vain when you say it is, it is simply too much to take on alone. And yet this world has forced us both to be alone. Separate in our own ways.” He took a breath through his nose and sighed, “I know not what you are thinking.” He stated.

“I am… I am thinking that being alone in a group of people, or even one person, who are also alone doesn’t sound… too bad. If that is what you are offering.”

“I am offering forever together if you will take it.”

“I will” reverence had entered my voice so I added quickly and dryly, “if I must.”

“I insist.” He laughed.

The moment drifted on a cloud as we gently explored one another. Kisses were shared and stories of adoration where whispered. Neither of us noticed we had disrobed the other and were gently rocking back and forth in one another’s arms. Kivan looked into my eyes and the question was clear. The answer was yes. His body pressed to mine and I felt his calloused fingers wrap themselves around my cock.

I gasped as they pulled Kivan’s member into their palm and his other hand came down to help. Kivan’s hand stroked up and down both of our members as his hips worked back and forth to create even more friction. It was almost too much as my hips started and jerked to life, trying to follow the graceful rhythm of this beautiful elf. We were quiet out of respect for the others in the camp but also out of reverence for the moments we were sharing. Our moans hardly went past our own ears and our sighs were barely audible.

Kivan had my name and my mouth on his lips. I had added my hand to the ordered jumble of fingers and cocks. Stroking him as was my want until his chest heaved and his hips began to stutter. The tightly controlled elf was losing control.

Gently I lowered myself down his body with kisses as I briefly let go with my hands. My lips trailed to his lower stomach and lower as his hands caressed my hair and shoulders. I took him into my mouth and added my hands back to the situation. I didn’t attempt to swallow him down, I simply continued to stoke him and dance my magical fingers up and down him to find the places that would drive him to be the most pleased.

I found them and his fingers tightened against my scalp and shoulders. Kivan’s hips, which he had forced into stillness out of respect for me, twitched to life as he released his pleasure into my mouth. After a hard swallow I lifted myself back to the pillows only to be pulled into a kiss so passionate my weary body melted into the cot.

“You always surprise me, Enchanter.” His voice was sweet wine, and I was a drunkard. He stroked me to completion and stifled my moans with his lips and tongue. We lay there, naked in each other’s arms. Filling the silent air with kisses and sighs.

“Now, about your behavior, Xan.” I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, the events past when I stepped into this tent quite escaping me. “I hope that with our newfound relationship, I can trust you more than ever to have my back in battle.”

“As you have always had mine, dear one. Always.” I only partly wished I have something depressive to say, but I could not. I was tired and he smelled spicy and sweet.


End file.
